


can we have... butter?

by ranpoe



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Don't Ask, Other, and pistachio honey ones from starbucks, donghun x croissant, i love croissants, very short oneshot, warm buttery ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoe/pseuds/ranpoe
Summary: donghun eats a croissant for the first time.





	can we have... butter?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/official_ACE7/status/1066390987218403328 , this video that im sure everyone is familiar with https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAJnDXq56So , and my everlasting love for croissants
> 
> enjoy

ace were in los angeles for their world tour. it was a nice day out, so the boys decided to head out for brunch at the cafe near their hotel they spotted when they first arrived.

the sun streamed through the window they sat by, the atmosphere buzzing with tranquility. saturday mornings were the best time to relax and enjoy something simple, so donghun just ordered a butter croissant with a cup of hot americano.

he had chosen the croissant thanks to junhee's persuasion. "trust me, they're so good." he had gotten a plain one albeit jun telling him to try the pistachio honey one, fearing that he wouldn't like them and it would just ruin his morning.

the other members quickly ordered their food as well, and they chatted while waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

"hyung, i can't believe you've never had a croissant before." yoochan said. donghun thought it was kinda weird too. he recalls seeing them on display in paris baguette in korea, but he just never had enough motivation to try something new, always opting to go for his usual cheese bread.

 

the food arrived quicker than expected. the croissant sat on a simple white plate in front of him, almost the size of his face. he held one tip with his right hand, and put it near his nose to smell it. it smelled warm and buttery, donghun thought. he gently put the other tip in his mouth and took a bite. the universe exploded.

it was flaky and tender at the same time; so fresh that small wisps of hot air was still emitting from the layers inside, the un-uniformed levels creating so much texture. the satisfying crunch when biting into it was music to his ears. 

donghun liked butter. he liked the flavour of it. so when it was a butter croissant, you gotta have a sufficient amount of butter on it, right? so he asked for some extra butter with his cute slightly accented english, "can we have... butter?", and the waitress nodded with a smile. (you all already know why he knows that phrase.)

 

great way to start the day.


End file.
